


I ain’t yo god damn babysitter

by RunAway3gg



Category: DC Comics
Genre: My First AO3 Post, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAway3gg/pseuds/RunAway3gg
Summary: Jason finds this weird little girl on one of his nightly showdowns. He feels sort of responsible and cares for her until he realises that he’s not ready to be a dad and shoves over to Dick and the Teen Titans.She doesn’t trust them, and that’s fair. Because she’s a kid and she should be throwing tantrums and drawing on walls and eating sugar and screaming.But she’s so quiet.It’s not normal.((Uh yeah, sorry not sorry for any punctuation or spelling mistakes but I solely post at night... So y’all in for a TREAT.))





	I ain’t yo god damn babysitter

It was such a chilling scream. So real, so scared and hurt and angry and sad. He had to fight through the commotion of thugs trying to stop him from getting to the main hall in their stupid hideout, where the screaming was coming from. It was easy to get rid of them though, and he found himself bursting through those heavy doors in no time. 

There were still sobs and screams, almost as if someone was being tortured. The main hall, though large and spacious, had only five people inside. Two of which were dead.   
One dead thug; one terribly beaten thug; one man who beat up (and most likely killed) said thugs; one dead teenage boy; and a little girl in a cloak clutching to the dead boy's body. 

She was mourning him, with wails and shrieks and a hug so tight as though she were trying to give her life to him.   
On the other side of the hall, more thugs began to fill in from the other doors. And Jason knew he had to get everyone out now or he would be greatly outnumbered. 

He skidded forward and clutched the girl, protecting her from bullet fire. The other man hid behind a self-made shield - Great, superpowers. 

“Get her out of here!" He cried, "It's too dangerous! I don't want her causing trouble!" 

As much as he hated taking orders, Jason knew the other man was right. A child being here was a terrible thing already, having them hurt would be even worse.   
He tried to pull her away, but her small and boney hands were clinging tightly to the dead boy's t-shirt. He ended up picking her off the ground and carrying her away. She grabbed the boy's bloodstained wooly hat before leaving, still sobbing into Jason's jacket. He took her out of the line of fire and round a corner before setting her down.

“You stay here, I'm going back to help. Don't move. Scream if anyone comes." 

He was about to run back into the fight, when everything went quiet. No gunshots, no yelling, the girl still cried though.   
Nonetheless, Jason quickly returned to the main hall, and found both the man and dead boy were gone. All the other thugs were unconscious on the ground, miraculously.   
Strange super-powered freak, where'd he go?   
There were no traces of anyone having been in the hall; no blood, no bullet shells, not even those scuff marks his own shoes made when he skidded in. It had all... disappeared... Like magic. 

The little girl didn't do as she was told and followed him, "He left di'n't he?" Her voice was hoarse, "I knew he'd leave, always wanted to leave me." She whined as Jason nodded in answer to her question, her little body shook with rage, "Why'd you take me away!? If you ha'n't made me up and leave an' I ha'n't taken my eyes offa him, then he'd still be here!" She yelled, "And now I've no one! Nothing! I've no home! No-no food or bed or blankets or toys!" She started sobbing again, "No bu-bu-bedtime stories or-or nice hug-hugs! No home! No bed! No home! No family! No-no-no h-home!" 

And when she fell to her knees, Jason caught her. He had to carry her outside. She tried to beat his shoulder in retaliation, and while he felt he the surprisingly strong hits starting to bruise, it wasn't as bad as the guilt he felt. That pain in his gut that twisted tighter and tighter as her hits got weaker and weaker when she started to fall asleep. 

He didn't know what to do with her. Leaving her at some orphanage (like most parents in Gotham do,) was the absolute worst idea. Taking her to the manor came at a close second, he didn't trust Bruce with anymore kids, even if Damian is with the Teen Titans now. He couldn't drop her off at someone's house, that would be just plain rude and they would just take her to an orphanage afterwards.   
He could take her to one of his safe houses, let her rest and recover, and figure things out the next day.   
That was a good idea. Good for the kid.

He knows Gotham is no place for a child, he wishes it was better for kids, he's trying his best to make Gotham slightly more kid-friendly. But it's hard. And she shouldn't even be here in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> owo  
> my first ever post to this website  
> my first ever set of notes
> 
> owo owo owo owo owo


End file.
